


White As The Moon

by amidalas



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidalas/pseuds/amidalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin wonders why Niles loves the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White As The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This was also posted on my other account: my Tumblr page (@amidalas), and was submitted to @fe14drabbles for Submission Sunday

The night air was cool and still. Not a single leaf swayed on the trees; not an animal dared to breath. Every blade of grass remained motionless and alert. The lake in front of the couple hardly produced a ripple. Life around them was unmoving, save for Corrin's curiosity.  


Corrin and her husband sat still by the edge of the lake. The grass had not yet formed dew, and the water was so unbroken that it could function as a mirror. The moon above was exceptionally bright. Full, large, and blindingly beautiful. She knew it was a favorite of her husband's, and made it a point to find out which nights showcased the moon the best. Tonight was one of those nights, and they made it a date. However, she couldn't help but wonder what was so appealing about moon-gazing. Everyone could usually see the moon at night, and on any night they chose. Sure it was pretty to look at, but she couldn't figure out why it was so enjoyable to him.  


“Niles?” her words shattered the silent atmosphere. “Can I ask you something?”  


He turned his head to look at her. “Fire away.”  


She hesitated. Maybe this wasn't the best time to ask? The night was so peaceful, and he looked so relaxed, she didn't want to spoil the moment. But the mood was broken anyway, so what was the harm?  


“Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now, love,” he purred. “What did you have to say?”  


She continued. “Why do you like looking at the moon?”  


Niles' smile faded. Breaking their gaze, he slowly turned back to the moon. He let out a small sigh before losing himself in his thoughts.

 

“Mama! Mama, look!” a young Niles said. “Look at the moon!”  
A woman emerged from inside the home. She was exhausted, and her eyes showed it. But she still put on a smile as she met her son in the yard.  


“It's so big! Look!” he pleaded. “Mama, why aren't you looking?”  


She grinned. “I'm looking at the little boy making all this noise,” she said. “With your volume, you'll attract a crowd.”  


Niles paused. “That'd be fun.”  


“Not at 11 in the evening it's not.”  


He pouted. “Ok, well then I guess you'll do.”  


His mother chuckled. “I'll do, eh? Well then, let's see this moon you're yelling about.” She turned to look at the sky, which was shining as bright as if was day. The stars paled in comparison to the moon's luminosity.  


“My word, you weren't kidding.” she said.  


“It's so big!” Niles looked at her with excited eyes. “I bet if I shot an arrow, I would hit it.”  


His mother turned to him. “There will be no shooting arrows, young man. You know that's ruffian behavior.” she said sternly.  


“I was just kidding...” he huffed, turning back to the sky.  


The two sat in silence for a while, taking in the beauty of the night. Around them sounded voices, shouting and laughing and crying. A dog barked at a passerby. The village was alive at the late hour, preventing silence.  


“Mama,” Niles said finally. “Why is the moon so special?”  


His mother was quiet for moment, thinking of a reply. “Well,” she began. “The moon is… it's a common factor,” she moved her arms around him and plopped him onto her lap. “Everyone can see the moon. If it's night, anyway. And it's comforting to know that… when you're looking at the moon in one place, someone you love could be looking at the same moon somewhere else.”  


Niles paused, letting it sink in. He looked up at the moon and wondered if someone he knew was looking at the moon right now, just like he was. He looked back at his mother, who was also looking up. And in that moment, Niles could feel the connection – to the moon, to his mother, to himself. It was a feeling he would carry for the rest of his days.  
Instead of verbalizing his amazement over his new-found realization, young Niles sought a new connection.  


“That's wrong.” he said simply. He turned his whole body around to that he could face her on her lap.  


She raised her eyebrows. “Oh? Then why _is_ the moon so special?”  


“Because,” he grinned and reached his hand out towards her hair. “You're from the moon!”  


His mother blinked, then laughed whole-heartedly. “Me? From the moon?”  


“Yes! Why else would you have such white hair?” Niles ran his fingers through her long, pearly locks. “Unless you're old and I didn't know it.”  
She couldn't help but smile at her young boy, so full of imagination. “You have a point,” she said, rustling his own head of tussled hair. “Last time I checked, I wasn't _that_ old.”  


“So you are from the moon?”  
“Sure.”  
“Whoa.”  
“You know what that means? If I'm from the moon, then you're from the moon, so you're special, too, my son.”  


Niles took some of her hair in his hands and put it close to a lock of his own. Then he turned back around to the sky, glittering and gleaming with the bright stars. He looked at the moon, so luminous and white, and couldn't help but feel special, too.

 

Back in the present, Niles hadn't said a word. His gaze shifted from the moon to a stray strand of hair in front of his face. He stared at it, and wondered if his mother, wherever she was, was looking at the moon at the same time he was.  


He finally looked at Corrin with a somber eye. Letting out a sigh, he replied, “It's such a beautiful color.”


End file.
